monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Honey Swamp
|birthday=January 28th |age=115 in swamp monster years |pet=Living in the swamp means my home is literally crawling with critters. Unfortunately I haven't been able to find pet perfection. I suppose that means I'll need to keep looking. |bffs=Viperine Gorgon and Clawdia Wolf |log= }} Honey Swamp is a 2013-introduced and all-around character. She is a swamp monster, specifically the daughter of the Honey Island Swamp Monster, native from New Goreleans, Louisiana, Boognited States of Scaremerica, who aspires to be a cinematographer. That is, she's already one, and good at what she does, but she has yet to make it in Hauntlywood and beyond. Having come into contact with the movie star Elissabat and the director Sofeara Gorepola has moved her career along greatly, but, being a perfectionist who knows that time is an investment, Honey seeks to grow bigger still. She's also a girl of many talents besides photography and filming, such as cooking and swimming. There is a possibility of her swamp monster years age adding up to 15 years, since it is 115, ending in the number fifteen. She is either from New Goreleans, Louisiana or New Goreleans, Booisiana. Website Bio Description 'I’m a proper Southern ghoul from the swamps of Honey Island. My mama always taught me if you work hard and follow your screams, you can be anything you want to be. Well, I want to be a world-famous cinema-togre-pher in Hauntlywood.' Portrayers She is voiced in English by Laura Bailey. Character Personality Honey is a Southern Belle born and raised in New Goreleans. She is an aspiring cinematographer. She is sweet and caring for others, always willing to help. She's very feminine, and social, as well as a perfectionist. Incredibly polite, Honey is a hard working monster that, even though she is sweet and delicate in her actions, she won't allow anyone bring her down, being the strong, opinated young monster that she is. Being true to her Louisiana roots, her favorite food is dead beans with jamboolaya, the jamboolaya being the Louisiana food, and dead beans being the monsterified version of red beans. Appearance Honey has medium aquamarine skin and a dark green, pale green white Afro. She has slit pupils similar to a cat, and small sharp teeth. She has a blue blouse with a matching billowy skirt that has throne flower designs and pink heels that have water monster designs that look like dripping wax. She has on one white pearl bracelet, a pink belt with a rose belt buckle, and a small pink hat on. Relationships Family Honey refers to her mother as Mama Swamp. She has a fascination for vampire royal history. Her father is the Honey Island Swamp Monster. Friends Honey is close friends with her movie crew: Clawdia Wolf, Viperine Gorgon, and Elissabat. In addition to them, she has also bonded with Operetta, who is from the nearby Gnarlston. Their grandmothers are childhood BFFs. Notes * Her birthday is January 28 and, her zodiac sign is Aquarius. Timeline * July 20, 2013: Honey Swamp is one of the two Saturday San Diego Comic-Con International reveals. * July 20, 2013: Honey Swamp's clapboard displays the name "Allie Gator", evidently her prototype name. * Mid November, 2013: Honey Swamp's debut doll is released as part of the Frights, Camera, Action! - Hauntlywood series. * Mid November, 2013: Honey Swamp makes her diary debut in [[Honey Swamp's Frights, Camera, Action! - Hauntlywood diary|her Frights, Camera, Action! - Hauntlywood diary]]. * December 14, 2013: Honey Swamp's profile art is revealed through the Maul update. * December 17, 2013: Honey Swamp's profile is published on the ''Monster High'' website. * March 11, 2014: Honey Swamp makes her 3D cartoon debut in "Frights, Camera, Action!". * April 03, 2014: Mattel requests the trademark for Honey Swamp. * April 25, 2014: Honey Swamp makes her 2D cartoon debut in "Just Ghost to Show Ya". Gallery chx93 c 15 478 HoneySwamp tcm580-206769.jpg Honey.jpg tumblr nw87ivOc9d1tc5d60o1 540.png Honey Swamp 2.png Honey Swamp 1.png Honey-Swamp.png tumblr nw87ivOc9d1tc5d60o2 540.png Honey1.jpg Honey2.png 3c1f5a517775251b15aa054d6d1a42dc.jpg fc58f1edd2f0000e0ba6a879a1364afc.jpg Profile Art - Freak du Chic Honey.png untitled (8).png tumblr_ohnz55Pt8J1tc5d60o2_1280.png|Honey 3D Concept art - GA Honey moodboard.jpg Concept art - Honey moodboard.jpg Honey recording the bayous.png Icon - Honey Swamp.jpg Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Water monsters Category:Generation 1 characters